


The Jack-o'-Lantern

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Fade to Black, Halloween 2017, Halloween Challenge, Jack-o'-lanterns, Multi, Non-Monogamy, Polyamory, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean's first attempt at a Jack-o'-Lantern





	The Jack-o'-Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sam/Jess/Dean, jack-o'-lantern.
> 
> Contest week at fic_promptly, daily theme is Halloween. I'm more of a Samhain person myself, but figured I'd post them all to be timely for the day. I wrote 3.

Okay, but Dean's jack-o-lantern was ugly.

It was just ugly. And they didn't want to hurt his feelings. God, the way they both loved him. And it wasn't that the knife work was bad, exactly, it was just....

Sam was the first one to burst out laughing, which was fitting. "Dean. Come here. You need a kiss for that. That's just..." He's giggling.

"What? For what?"

"For that. That....what is that?"

"A Gremlin," Dean said, slightly defensive. "I..." Then he glowered. "I told you I didn't want to do this."

"I know it was my idea," Jess said, all gentle but mischievous. "Sorry, Dean. Hey. Come here. We're only messing with you. We... C'mere, Dean. Come on."

Dean does. A little flustered, a little jumpy, but when she leans in and kisses him he visibly relaxes, melting into it.

"It's all right," Jess says gently. "Look, I set myself up for this, me and Sam did... but Dean..."

"Mmf?"

"You're ours. And..." She runs a red lacquered nail along his jaw, "You get points for creativity. Care to cash them in?"


End file.
